


Change of Plans

by Iced_Coffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy-centric, Good Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Coffee/pseuds/Iced_Coffee
Summary: Draco Malfoy was not the child Lucius and Narcissa expected. He was rather quiet, and kept to himself. He would rather read for hours on end, than attend the luxurious Galas his parents hosted, even if not by his choice. Due to his unintended (and intended) isolation, Draco began to find the entire notion of 'Blood-Purity' to be absurd. Father was not pleased in the slightest.Upon his parents decision to discourage his newfound beliefs, his took his future, and education, into his own hands.(Where Draco has a Choice)





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had always been a peculiar child. 

Growing up in a mansion, away from most other children, he was often found hidden away in the nooks and crannies of the extensive Malfoy library. His father was rarely found in in the manner, usually at work, save for the luxurious dinners and parties he hosted on occasion. However Draco didn’t seem to mind much, he would rather spend an afternoon tucked away with a good book in any case. Mother was around far more often than Father, but still less than any half-decent parent should have been. Draco’s passing glance at a parenting pamphlet only strengthened his conclusion.

Perhaps he wasn’t the heir Lucius and Narcissa had hoped for, but for lack of another child, they would manage.

Draco was rather perplexed. His seventh birthday had come and gone, but he had not yet received his mothers word of tutoring. He knew he was due for it, but she had been rather busy lately, perhaps she forgot? He was rather glad to not be mandated for study daily with an elder, but he would do so if it made Mother happy.

A fortnight ago, he had seen his mother leaf through a stack of parchment and upon seeing his name etched on the pages, promptly decided to investigate.  Not wanting to be seen, he took note of its location in the study, and snuck out the following night. Upon reading the first few pages, he found it was a plan for his future. Everything from his first steps, to his future partners had been accounted for. In knowing this, he felt an overwhelming urge to rebel against his families wishes. But, it would have to wait, the sun was rising and breakfast would be ready soon. He scurried back to bed, and feigned sleep until Dobby came to rouse him. He would let Mother do as she wished, for now.

In reviewing the plan a month later, he discovered the first pages had been drastically changed. Written over the lesson plans, a simple list of school textbooks was in its place. Perhaps Mother thought it was best if he learned on his own. In any case, he was glad to be left to his own devices. 

Upon failing still to receive them yet another month later, he asked Mother for a few textbooks during the next trip to Diagon Alley. It seems he could not rely on Mother to follow through with her own plans. 


	2. A Lesson in Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was a simple child. 
> 
> He wished for his parents love, and the pumpkin cookies hidden behind on the top shelf. It was not until the isolation from disobedience that he began to long for freedom instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression reared it's ugly head once more, and the lovely comment from Owlen_Nester reminded as to my love for writing. I thank you for that, and offer you a chapter in apology, as well as appreciation.
> 
> Please point out any mistakes made, and I will rectify as soon as I am able. 
> 
> Enjoy as you will.

Since his acknowledgement of his mother’s uncertain plans, those around him began to change as well. Tutoring was offered, but was rarely received as knowledge, rather as discipline. Rules were posted just outside his bedroom, every possibility they could muster up as to teach obedience and respect in one single lesson, all beyond his reach. Punishment was given freely, and was fully deserved in the eyes of the elders. The acts he commited were miniscule in nature, from unbuttoned cuffs, to a word out of place, but it was always same result. Marks would never do, even temporary ones in the face of an unexpected visit, so another plan was hatched. One week for each offence, locked in his room, nothing allowed to visit him but the elves, and his books. The silence from his beloved parents ached more than the loneliness ever would. 

Draco didn’t mind at first, books can be dreadfully interesting after all, but as his sentences stretched, he began to lose track of the world outside his door. Summer turned into fall, and he knew nothing beyond the small print his mother left in the margins, whispered into the still night air. Until the sun’s light smiled upon his face, he let stars comfort him into exhaustion. He never could shake the habit of marking each day as it passed, counting down to the day he could see his mother’s face, until she smiled at him no more. It was more often than not that he would be nudged back into his room before her sweet voice wafted into his hallway. Years passed, and he went nearly alone, no school books to color his shelf, and no mother to speak of. 

It was only after her distaste tainted her eyes as she followed him into Diagon Alley that he started to miss the comfort of alone. He never quite understood her after that brief moment of disgust, turning away from her at every turn, even as she asked for his 10th birthday wish. 

“Are you absolutely certain you want more books? Your room will turn into a library at this rate!”

He opted not to reply directly, instead nodding his head in her general direction before steering himself towards Flourish & Blotts. She settled herself outside perched on a bench beside the bustling store, anticipating a longer wait than their usual outing took. She knew, as well as he did, that his lack of education would harm him, and so she allowed a simple freedom for him in books. She resigned herself to hours in the crowds of muggle filth as Draco took education into his own hands. He knew that he was going to Hogwarts in just over a year, and chose books accordingly so. His parents would not have him tarnish the Malfoy reputation over a minor incident in behavior. The family name was worth more than his disobedience ever would. 

Inside the nearly packed store, Draco lingered behind the posted school lists, mentally categorising those he could pass off as a lingering interest while still being educationally sound enough for his liking. Draco learned much from the books his mother left for him, nothing directly concerning his education of course, but she expanded his moderate library as he grew bored of the fictitious muggle nonsense his father gifted him. Although fictitious in nature, magical beings had forever interested Draco, especially dragons. With wings that blotted out the sun, and croons louder than his mother’s obnoxious friends. He had always longed to fly through the moonlit sky, even more so with his mother’s increasing distance, but he was stuck firmly on the ground, books in his arms and paper in his lungs. As he resigned himself to life on earth, he reached for another off his list, the shimmer caught his eye, ‘From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper’s Guide.’ 

Perfect.


End file.
